Payback
by LizzieV
Summary: Helyka. Spoilers through "Buried"...chapter 4-over a year later!-kinda sorta follows chapter 3, things get steamy while in the deserts of Egypt...I just had to write me some good ol' fashioned SAND LOVIN! Enjoy! Femslash! My slightly smutty repository!
1. Payback

A/N: Bless me, fanfic, for I have sinned. It has been almost a year since my last fanfiction…and it's not even a "Eureka" fic…those people are gonna be pissed! But this had to be done because this pairing is WAY too good. So good that I don't own them nor do I make any profit off of their use…

* * *

"Payback"

Myka didn't know what to make of her last case. Going Pete-less really "messed with her mojo" (as he would put it) from the beginning. And then there was Wells. Or H.G. Or whatever.

One thing Myka was sure of was that she wasn't herself. Back at Leena's –laying flat on her bed—, all she could do was stare up at the ceiling and think. "P_"What game is the former agent playing?" "Why was she Bronzed?" "How could a perfume be so intoxicating?"_

Myka tried to keep away from those more personal questions, but late at night she allowed herself a longer leash. Even now she willed herself to bring back H.G.'s maddening floral aroma. Myka finally closed her eyes as the faint scent wafted across her still body…

She focused on the words scrawled across the yellow scrap currently housed in the keepsake box on her bedside table: Keep it, you can owe me.

You.

Owe me.

Myka breathed in deeply, trying to steady a racing heart the remembrance of those words elicited. She pushed the air from her lungs into an unexpected weight on her chest. Agent Bering tensed as her eyes flew open.

"Hmmm. And I'm supposed to be the agent working under you, correct?" Helena smoothed Myka's unruly curls against the mattress. "That can be easily remedied." Wells smiled that easy smile.

Shock fought with more pleasurable sensations as Myka realized the identity of the intruder. "What the hell are you doing here?" Agent Bering grabbed the other woman's wrists to stop her distracting caress. "How did you get in?"

"A woman never reveals all her secrets the first night. As to what I'm doing, it has been more than a century but this is one thing that hasn't changed much." Myka's restraint of her arms forced H.G. to press her body firmly against the other woman as she brought her lips down to kiss the feisty woman below. It didn't take long for Agent Bering to give up her protestations and respond to the sweet assault. Her grip loosened on the British beauty's hands, allowing the author to trail her fingers underneath Myka's cotton tee. "This is my payback," Helena whispered dangerously close to the younger woman's ear.

The current Warehouse agent took advantage of the situation, reversing their positions and pinning the fiery fugitive beneath her lithe form. "If this is how you demand repayment, I'll covet your inventions more often." Myka wasn't usually as forward (there was hardly anything usual about this rendezvous to begin with), but ever since H.G.'s sudden reappearance on the side of the light she couldn't stop thinking about her. Of course she questioned her motives, but it had been a long, aching while since she felt such a searing connection. There would be time for motive questioning later. Instead Agent Bering took the time to properly examine the gorgeous brunette's chin and throat with her lips and tongue.

"For the record, I think this is as ill-advised as you do." The Englishwoman lifted her chin, allowing that much more access for Myka's continued ministrations on her porcelain neck. "I just can't seem to help myself," Helena rasped. She reached behind to Myka's nape, pulling with it the mass of curls that created a silky curtain around their faces. H.G. again made contact with the younger woman's mouth, exploring the recesses of warmth and perfect teeth until it was necessary to breath. In that moment, Helena seriously considered even giving up air for more precious seconds with this woman.

"Now you're a mind reader?" Myka took advantage of the brief pause to run her hands between the leather jacket and silky top still covering the author's torso.

"No, just a woman. A woman who knows you better than you think." She kissed Myka's lips tenderly. "Because we're more similar than you care to admit."

"Is this some sort of British foreplay? Ridiculously serious conversation when all I want to do is rip your clothes off?" Myka pushed the stray strands of sleek hair behind Helena's ears.

"Well, I guess so. Yes." H.G. smiled wryly. "I apologize, please continue. I promise to be silent."

" I doubt you'll be silent for long." Myka ran her thumb along the other woman's swollen lips. "Not if I have anything to do with it.

The door squeaked open (not because of neglect, but an actual security measure) and Myka froze in place. "Myka, are you okay? I can hear you whimpering from down the hall…" Leena's soothing tone trailed off as she stood in the doorway, trying to make out her friend's figure in the dark. All the empath could discern was the vibrant glow of Agent Bering's aura. She knew what that color meant…

"Yeah, I'm fine," Myka managed to croak out, frantically searching her bed for signs of her companion. Her roving hands found only tangled sheets. "Must have been a dream."

"Okay," Leena drawled, unconvinced. "I'm going to go down and make some tea. You want any?"

"I'm good. Thanks though." Myka breathed a sigh of relief as she heard the door click shut. She rolled over, facing the outside wall and groaned. "What's wrong with me?" she whispered into the dark. Then her attention was caught by the drapes fluttering with the night breeze against the once-closed window. She could still smell the lavender on her pillow as she drifted into a fitful sleep.

* * *

A/N 2: This is currently a one-shot, but if you like the style I may be able to come up with a little follow-up to this tale incorporating "Vendetta." Reviews help that process to manifest. Like a lot.


	2. Continued Recompense

A/N: I wasn't planning on continuing this story, but I'm so pissed at part one of the season finale this is kind of like my catharsis. Hmm, I don't even know how this really fits in with the first part? This is as closed to smutty as I get, and it's pretty semi-smutty. Almost. Not really. Remember, this is Myka's fantasy here and not how she'd really react. Also, I'm not posting again until after part two of season finale (well, after a good cry)…I hate hate HATE being against canon. Grrrr…TPTB!

* * *

**"Continued Recompense"**

"_I doubt you'll be silent for long." Myka ran her thumb along the other woman's swollen lips. "Not if I have anything to do with it." _

Myka was to the point where she wasn't really accepting what was going on, but decidedly taking advantage of the situation. She could deal with Helena being a wanted Warehouse fugitive at a later time. Once she had compartmentalized, Myka made quick work of taking H.G.'s leather jacket off by lifting the other woman's entire torso off her bed. She was proud of the fact that she could unsheathe the woman while still maintaining contact with her lips. Myka was nothing if not a multi-tasker. She grabbed Helena's now naked shoulders (the younger woman definitely approved of the deep purple halter her companion was wearing) and pushed the woman gently back into the cotton sheets.

H.G. took advantage of a break in their lip lock to deliver a confession. "When you told that 'Boiling Point' man I was an agent working under you, forced to do whatever you say…let's just leave it at it causing very intimate feelings to present themselves. If I wasn't convinced that I would be the one who ended up in the vat of toxic juice if I had acted on those feelings, I would have kissed you then and there."

"Then who would have made the antidote?" Myka smiled down at the glorious woman beneath her.

"My sentiments exactly. It would, however, be a worthwhile death." Helena pulled Myka's head back into contact with her body, "Please, continue," she archly permitted. Myka placed another searing kiss on Helena's swollen lips, waiting for her open-mouthed moan so her roving tongue could take advantage of the easy access. Myka's long fingers found their way to the expanse of silky skin covering H.G.'s torso, lavishing the area with teasing caresses.

Not to be outdone Helena's hands eased Myka's sleep shirt up her spine, instantly feeling the goose bumps forming at the exposure. Myka took H.G.'s lower lip as she came up for air, the older woman using the moment to rid Myka of her cotton tee altogether. Helena audibly gasped at the sight of the younger woman's perfect chest hanging enticingly above her. Her hands cupped the porcelain orbs of their own volition, running her thumbs over the hardened nubs. H.G.'s right hand trailed downward, sliding underneath the elastic of Myka's sleep pants and panties. Myka's body tensed as Helena slipped a finger into the heated wetness she encountered.

Myka practically ripped the halter over Helena's head as the older woman kept her palm near Myka's center. The younger woman relished the feeling of not only Helena's exploring fingers but the friction caused by rubbing her breasts over H.G.'s lacey bra. Myka showered kisses over Helena's lips, cheeks and chin as her shaking hands found the zipper of H.G.'s leather pants. She easily slipped beneath the silk covering moist curls, drawing encouraging sounds from Helena as she separated the intimate folds gently.

Myka's elbow burned from the constant pressure of holding herself above the woman, but she would happily deal with the pain for days if it meant such pleasure. "Myka, please," Helena rasped, opening herself up more to the younger woman's penetration. As if to encourage the action, H.G. pumped two fingers into Myka's opening making sure to flick her thumb across the sensitive nub.

With Myka mimicking the motion, the headboard made a satisfying thump as the pair found their rhythm. It wasn't long until both women were climbing towards climax, bruising kisses punctuating insistent thrusts. They came together, swallowing each other's screams of ecstasy as their insides tensed around long fingers. Helena pulled Myka down until the younger woman's entire body was pressed against her. Myka allowed the collapse of having her entire weight on her lover below, but couldn't deny herself the pleasure of lifting her head to look down at her companion.

Myka was temporarily memorized by Helena's glistening collarbone, the perspiration making her heaving décolletage seem as if it was peppered with precious stones. She placed a loving kiss on the damp ridge. "I just want to put your mind at ease. After a century of inaction everything seems to be in working order."

"Sweet talker, that one," Helena commented as soon as she was able to catch her breath. Myka rolled off the older woman, instantly missing the physical contact.

"Would you consider my debt paid?" she whispered to the humid air their lovemaking had produced. The query was met with silence.

* * *

Myka Bering didn't know if what she felt (and done) had actually happened, but she couldn't deny the fact that she'd enjoyed every perceived second of it.

* * *

A/N2: Maybe this is like an alternate ending to "Payback," just as frustrating an ending of course. If you haven't lost respect for me, please review. I love hearing from you all.


	3. Supply Closet

**A/N: I was too lazy to start up a new story so I just decided to attach this little ficlet to "Payback." It has absolutely nothing to do with the first two chapters…besides some Myka/H.G. luvin. It was already an "M" story…might as well take advantage and hopefully this will help me get over my frustration with my other story. First scenes of "Buried" are referenced.**

_

* * *

_

**"Supply Closet"**

_"I know a thing or two about the opposite sex. Many of my lovers were men." Myka knew that little announcement had been directed at her and tried to hide the smile that immediately presented itself._

_As quickly as Mrs. F had appeared, the girls fled—leaving Pete to sort out his love life with the caretaker._

* * *

Once out of earshot, Myka had a request for the youngest Warehouse member. "Hey Claud, would you mind grabbing us some more Kleenex boxes? They're in the cabinet next to the bathroom down the hall."

"Dude, they're in the supply closet." The redhead motioned at the walk-in storage unit directly behind Myka.

"Uh, no. Umm, Leena is always trying to get us to use less so she hid them behind the—" Lying was never Myka's strong suit.

"Oh, those boxes behind the hand towels and toilet paper?" H.G. easily picked up on Myka's faltering story. "I wondered why they were back there…" the older woman looked at Claudia and smiled.

"Fine. Fine. Back in a flash, Ace." Claudia threw up her arms in surrendering assent.

"Take your time," both women said simultaneously.

After one last questioning look, Claudia took off down the hallway.

"We really need to work on making that a little smoother." Myka folded her arms across her ample chest.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, love." Helena followed the younger woman into the supply closet.

Myka rolled her eyes and grinned. "So what have you learned with your vast knowledge of lovers of either sex?"

"I've learned to take advantage of the situation, darling." Before she knew it, Helena had hoisted Myka up until she was balanced on the edge of a well-placed counter. Myka had the foresight to pull out her lover's button-down top from her tight khakis. She worked her hands underneath the light blue blouse until her hands wrapped securely around Helena's naked back, pulling her up so she could kiss her smiling lips. Myka's awkward hunch didn't matter as she deepened the kiss, not being able to get enough of this woman. Pulling her to her body tighter, Myka plunged her tongue into Helena's waiting mouth, not satisfied until she could run it along the roof of her lover's mouth. She swallowed Helena's moan as she felt the older woman's hands slid against her own back.

Coming up for air, Myka easily read the desire emanating from Helena's lidded gaze. Before she knew it, her sea green top was on the floor.

"Of all the inventions I've been privy to since my reawakening, I believe my favorite by far is the front-clasping bra." Helena's deft fingers quickly snapped the plastic apart, removing the last barrier between her hand and Myka's breasts. "Absolute genius." The younger woman leaned back, allowing her forearms to bear the brunt of her weight as she gave better access to her companion. Helena's gaze alone made Myka's nipple harden. But it wasn't long before she was begging for her touch.

Helena was still amazed with the perfection of Myka's supple body, swiping her thumb along the stiff nub of her left breast. Still amazed that the younger woman's body was so responsive to her loving caresses. Helena's lips were drawn to the smooth plane that split the bosom, placing open-mouthed kisses along the exposed skin. Her hand began to knead the soft mound beside her head as her mouth was so occupied.

With every press of Helena's nose against her breastbone, Myka's arousal increased. "Just relax," Helena whispered into the valley of Myka's glorious peaks, running her tongue all the way down the milky skin and quickly dipping into the impression of the young woman's navel.

"Easier said than done." Myka's arms were giving way until she was practically lying against the cool, hard countertop. Helena took advantage of the new position, better able to lower Myka's pants until they were resting at her knees. She arched an unseen eyebrow at Myka's choice of purple lace panties but made quick work of lowering them to meet the slacks. The older woman placed soft kisses on each inner thigh, deliberately avoiding the source of Myka's arousal but inching achingly closer with each passing second.

"Claudia, coming—" Myka's speech was reduced to gasps. "Any minute."

"She won't be the only one," was Helena's muffled response. She finally ran her tongue along Myka's lower lips, not surprised to find it rather moist. As the tip of Helena's tongue made contact with the younger woman's centre, Myka's body began to twitch.

"Seriously. Dangerous." Soon Myka would be down to single-syllable words and grunts.

Helena snapped her head up to look at the younger woman, denying her pleasure a little bit longer. "So villainous, aren't I?"

"Helena, please." The older woman pulled the mass of curls adorning Myka's down to meet her lips in a searing kiss, assuring that Myka could taste herself from the contact. She couldn't be wicked much longer, wanting to give this woman pleasure as much as Myka desired it. Joining her tongue, Helena also brought her long, adept fingers into action. Sliding two fingers easily into Myka's opening, her tongue flicked quickly against the sensitive bundle of nerves. Myka's fingers tangled into Helena's raven hair, holding her head in place.

Even though she could feel Myka tighten around her fingers, Helena managed to slide a third in. She thrusted in and out, knowing Myka was close. As Helena's fingertips brushed against the younger woman's innermost silk, Myka's entire body was suddenly wracked with waves of pleasure. Helena caressed her back to awareness, gladly taking care of the influx of moisture that came her way.

"A box of Kleenex would be most useful now, wouldn't it?" In response to the Brit's sarcastic remark, Myka reached across her still-recovering body to the shelving unit on her left. She grabbed the box and practically threw it on the counter.

"I was wondering what was taking her so long." Helena commented wryly. "She was looking in the wrong place this whole time."

Myka was once again able to prop herself up on the counter, her hand coming up to hold her hair off her sweaty forehead. "You need to wipe that smug look off your face and help me down." Myka's chest was still heaving from the deep breaths she required. Helena found it a most tantalizing sight.

They both heard Pete's yell for help as Helena was helping Myka back into her bra and top. Seconds later they heard Claudia's running footsteps down the hall coming back towards the office.

"Does this mean you'd give me the bigger piece of the dessert?" Myka asked in a rushed whisper, quickly trying to re-tuck Helena's shirt. It was noticeably wrinkled beyond hope.

"Darling, I'd be eating it off your body."

And with that, they rejoined their companions…though a little later and a little more distracted than would normally be expected.

_**…The End…for now…**_


	4. Sand Lovin'

A/N: This may not make ANY sense because I just drank an entire bottle of wine mixed with diet coke (try it, it's AWESOME). I am posting this in celebration of learning that seasons one and two of W13 are on Netflix instaqueue. Holla? HOLLA!

Takes place during Season Two season finale part one, "Buried"...though you'd probably figure that out by just reading the first few sentences...who could forget H.G. in that get-up?

This chapter is dedicated to the lovely bottle of Shiraz I mutilated by mixing with soda and to the seventeen people who have this story on alert though I keep saying I will not write another chapter…

* * *

**Sand Lovin'**

After recovering from the shock of first seeing H.G. so scantily clad, Myka went in search of her British companion. They were currently located within the base camp of the recently-departed college kids. As in _dead_.

Valda had told the crew that it would be at least a half-hour before they would be able to make their way to the Warehouse 2 site. He needed to calibrate some instruments or some other such nonsense. And Pete..well, Pete was off being Pete. More than likely sulking over the dilemma of whether or not to tell Dr. Kelly about his Warehouse work…

The closing flap of a nearby tent caught Myka's attention and she thought it was a good a place as any to begin her search. Slipping through the tent entrance, Myka made sure to duck to prevent a concussion with such a low clearance. Little did she know that the sight soon before her would nearly sweep her off her feet…

Helena Wells. Standing with her back to Myka. In her underwear.

And not just any underwear: these were of the black lace sensibility and definitely not standard agent-away-mission-issue. Myka's eyes began to trace the curved edges of the laces' frills and how enticingly they hugged the milkiest of skin below. Sense got the better of her and she pulled her eyes away to rest on the pair of shorts H.G. had recently been wearing. _Not __that __they __had __provided __much __more __coverage,_ Myka mused. They'd been haphazardly cast off on the cot pushed into the corner of the tent. Before her gaze was pulled back to the disarming vista of H.G.'s backside (did we mention she was still wearing those calf-hugging boots?), Myka decided to make her presence known.

"What are you doing?" The question came out a lot more unsteady than Myka initially anticipated. She cleared her throat and wound her arms across her ample chest to wait for an answer.

Helena turned around slowly, not showing any sign of surprise or reservation. She matched Myka's stance. "I am in the process of changing my clothing to something a little more suitable to our expedition. Were you not the one that pointed out that my current state of dress is not an acceptable option for such a task?"

Myka couldn't help the smirk forming across her lips. "I didn't say what your wearing was unacceptable; I believe I mentioned that you may have a misconception of what fashionable British archaeologists should wear." Myka paused before continuing flirtatiously, "I want to make it clear that I highly approve of what you are wearing." _Or are not wearing_, as it were. Myka moved closer to the older woman until she was scant centimeters from her, unable to tell if the sudden rush of heat was emanating from Helena or their Egyptian surroundings. "Allow me to help."

All Myka needed by way of permission was a raised eyebrow from her pliant companion. The younger woman's fingers ghosted over pale shoulders and toned arms before finding the bottom edge of Helena's tank, one of the last vestiges of clothing remaining. Helena felt goose bumps arise wherever Myka's touch grazed her heated skin. Soon there was more skin to touch as Myka made quick work of removing the tight cotton top. Now all that was left was the most alluring bra and panty set. Myka couldn't resist asking where the other woman had recently been shopping, running her hands along the silky material.

"I've been told it is the utmost of secrets," Helena husked as she arched into Myka's touch.

"Victoria's Secret?" Myka asked as she pushed H.G. against a large wooden desk that looked like it had held maps of the area at one point. A little taller than waist-high and sturdily anchored in the sand below, Myka quickly decided how she'd repurpose the furniture.

"Precisely, yes." Helena's answer came out a grunt as she was hoisted onto the edge of the desk, maintaining eye contact with the younger woman by sitting up on her elbows.

"Good. Then I know _exactly_ how to do—" Myka reached around Helena's warm body to reach the clasp. With a flick of her right hand, she triumphantly declared "—this." The young woman made a show of slipping the straps of H.G.'s bra down her arms and threw the garment onto the unused cot.

"Now, when you said 'help'…you actually meant—" Helena took a moment to catch her breath as Myka's lips made pleasurable contact with a hardened nipple. "You meant—assisting me into a furthered state of undress?"

"Feel free to stop talking at any time." The rough texture of the pebbled skin of Helena's areola was bliss on Myka's tongue.

"Continue along this very path and it is all but likely," Helena purred, sinking down onto the wooden platform and stretching her arms above her head in pleasure. Myka adjusted her position until she was standing between H.G.'s legs, one of her arms sliding along the older woman's until they were grasping each other's hand. Myka's other hand was also agreeably occupied kneading the naked breast that _did __not _currently have a mouth latched to it. The younger woman's upper body added pressure to Helena's lower torso in order to gain some leverage to continue her elicit exploits. Myka's black cotton-blend tee scratched enticingly along the sensitive skin near H.G.'s navel.

"You are just—" Helena gasped for breath as Myka switched over to the other breast, licking the nipple into a hardened peak. It took everything Helena had to finish her thought, "morbidly over-dressed."

Myka pulled her lips away from the older woman's chest, the saliva she left drying quickly in the arid heat of the climate. Myka slid her body up until they were eye-to-eye before continuing, "One of us has to be the responsible one."

"The tent is sealed off, isn't it?" H.G questioned, bringing her arms down to hug Myka to herself.

"I sure as hell hope so." The uncertainty added to Helena's already heightened state of arousal. Knowing that one of the men could come barging in at any given moment spurred her on.

"Then you must be quick about divesting me of my last article of clothing already." An article becoming more damp as the seconds ticked by…

"But I thought you were 'ever so comfy'?" Myka's teasing tones weren't lost on her lover. Instead of giving into the snarky response on her lips, Helena used said lips to engage in the steamiest of kisses. The older woman's fingers moved across the back of Myka's neck to hold her in place as her tongue began a steady assault of the roof of Myka's mouth, tongues running along each other and crashing against hard teeth. Done with teasing (at least for the moment), Myka disengaged her mouth from the inviting embrace of Helena's own before beginning a slow descent down the older woman's firm body. Placing wet kisses down H.G.'s breast bone and beyond caused Helena's knees to draw up in pleasure until her center was aching with need.

What seemed like hours later found Myka's generous lips stroking the skin of Helena's inner thigh, alternating sides as she came closer and closer to the lace separating her from the older woman's core of desire. Myka felt the pressure of Helena's legs (and those boots!) closing around her as she used her fingers to pull the thin material barring her way aside. Myka dragged her tongue along the now-exposed glistening slit, curling it against the viscous liquor which yielded a taste uniquely Helena. Myka reluctantly pulled away, breathing deeply as she ran her hands along Helena's toned hips to push down the moistened panties to remove them completely.

Myka moved her way back up towards Helena's face, smiling upon seeing the thin line of perspiration forming along H.G.'s upper lip. The young woman caressed her hand across Helena's outer thigh, up her sensitive side until she cupped a full breast ever so briefly. Finally Myka's thumb grazed lovingly about H.G.'s waiting lips before replacing her digit with her mouth. Kissing the older woman senseless, Myka broke away for a much needed breath and a much deeper need to look into Helena's eyes as she allowed one of her long fingers to meander back down her lover's body and break through the dripping fold of the woman's sex to stroke the inner silk within. "I'm just putting it out there that this is payback for what you did to me in the supply closet."

"Just shut up and…" the rest of Helena's statement was swallowed in a moan as a second finger thrust into her waiting center, Myka's thumb brushing wickedly across her swollen clit.

"And what?" Myka questioned.

"Continue with your—" H.G. fought to find words to placate her lover.

"No. And what?" Myka asked more harshly, slowing the motion of her fingers ever so slightly in defiance.

"Fuck me, damn you. Why do you reduce me to such profane inadequacies—oh my radiant beauty, yes!" Myka increased her rhythm, steadying her body against Helena's undulating form and the desk she hoped would hold up their joined writhing. Helena found it harder and harder to focus, the back of her head making contact with the hard wood of the desk of its own volition. The older woman had one hand at the back of Myka's neck—using it as leverage to pull her back up and trying to meet her eyes as her pleasure increased—and the other hand above her head, trying to catch the top edge of the platform she was splayed upon. Instead her fingers curled around something unexpectedly soft and she held on for dear life…

The tip of Myka's French braid went up and down methodically with each relentless thrust, fingers curling upwards through heated tightness as her thumb kept a steady motion against Helena's nub of nerves. Helena tried to hold the swaying hair as a focal point, alternating between the knotted locks and the desire flaring in Myka's gaze. Meeting her eyes as she came infinitesimally closer to the edge of reason, Helena became aware of Myka's lips finding her own once more. _Payback __indeed_ was the final thought floating through her mind as the older woman surrendered herself to the gratification of climax.

Extricating her fingers gently as the final shudders ceased, Myka placed gentle kisses along Helena's cheeks and chin until the older woman's countenance returned. Myka lovingly caressed Helena's still-naked body before something in the older woman's hand caught her eye. "How did you? How did this happen?" Myka took the now-shredded pants from H.G.'s grasp. Pants she was sure H.G. had meant to change into.

"Given the correct catalyst I obviously possess super human strength." Helena found the strength to sit up on the desk, making sure to keep Myka's body close by trapping the younger woman between the grip of strong, sweat-laden legs.

"I better be the only such catalyst!" Myka growled.

"At the moment, yes." Helena teased.

"At the moment?" Myka responded a little too loudly. H.G. couldn't help but giggle at the jealous rage seething below her lover's surface. Myka tried to cover it well—to not let on to such a weakness—but Helena could still easy detect it.

"If there is one tidbit of information I have gleaned from this new world I now live in…it is that 'payback's a bitch.'" Helena leaned back, resting her weight on her forearms and not showing the least bit of self-consciousness at still being very-much naked. "Now assist me in re-dressing. Unfortunately, it will be into the same scandalous clothing previously doffed."

"Depending on how you look at it…and it better just be _me_ looking at it…very fortunate indeed." Myka helped lift Helena off the wooden platform that had served them so well and did as she commanded.

* * *

A/N: Lord, don't let this chapter of "Payback" be my magnum opus…but I think it is! You likey?


End file.
